Moonstruck
by Rose.Petals.In.April
Summary: Moonstruck, a sacred act between a werewolf and her mate. Every werewolf worth their salt has heard the term. It is essentially the bond forming that ties a wolf towards their mate. You live for your mate. Your job is to protect, accept, and love them no matter what happens. [Follows season 1, Derek/OC and Stiles/OC]
1. Kendra (1)

"Where are you going?" Kendra looks up from where she is hanging from her window sill. Drusilla stands inside Kendra's room in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Drusilla was rather haunting appearing with her misty white and bloodshot eyes. The girl was blinded when she was ten and her eyes have never healed. She wore her sunglasses every single minute of every day except when she's home because the Deatons have made it clear that they accept Drusilla no matter what, even if her eyes are unnerving. The Deatons adopted her shortly after her accident and she has grown to be like a little sister to Kendra.

"Uh… you know, just hanging out." Drusilla crosses her arms and gives Kendra a look.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I know you're lying."

"Don't tell dad."

"As long as you tell me what's going on."

"Stiles just called. He said to meet him at the edge of the preserve. He and Scott are going to look for a dead body."

"What?" Drusilla asks in a horrified voice, causing Kendra to sigh. Drusilla had always been a rather quiet and sweet girl, but since her accident, she has grown skittish and extremely shy.

"Yeah, Stiles says some hikers found half of a dead body, so he wants to find the other half."

"But that could be dangerous."

"That's what makes it exciting. Look, Dru, you should hang back. I know how skittish you are of the woods with what happened and everything, so just cover for me. Please?" Kendra asks with a hopeful tone.

"What if you get hurt or worst."

"Kendra, I'm a Fey. I can look out for myself. Don't worry. Just make sure dad doesn't know I'm missing."

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful." She says before dropping from the ledge.

"Kendra!" Drusilla rushes to the window in fear that Kendra got killed by the fall.

"Relax, Dru, I did gymnastics for ten years. I am totally fine. I'll be back in a few hours. Dad should be in his office working on paperwork all night, but if not then text me a warning and cover for me until I get here. Okay?"

"Okay, just please be careful and call if anything happens."

"Will do." Kendra moves towards her motorcycle and starts it. Kendra had built the bike herself and made sure that when it started it was as quiet as a house cat just for moments like this.

The air was crisp and the sky was clear. It was a nice fall night and due to it being past ten the streets were deserted. It was a bit chilly, but Kendra had dressed for it. She was in a pair of black jeans, a black warm hoodie, her favorite green beanie, and black boots.

Kendra pulls up next to the old baby blue jeep, turning her bike off. "Glad you could make it. Any trouble?" Stiles asks as she made her way over to the two boys. Kendra couldn't even remember when they became friends. They were all geeks and they attract each other. Others dismissed them and cast them off as losers, but they have come to make a friendship out of it and when Drusilla was adopted the boys gladly accepted her into their group because she was just as different as they were. It was just at times Drusilla couldn't join them such as tonight.

"Drusilla's covering for me, but we should make this quick in case my dad decides to check on me."

"Sure thing, come on."

"How is, Dru? Is she excited for school tomorrow?" Stiles asks as they cross into the preserve.

"You know her, a total nerd, so of course she's looking forward to school. She says it's one of the few things she's good at."

"Are we seriously doing this?" Kendra and Stiles both turn and look at Scott who was standing on the line of the preserve.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

"Yeah, so you have no right to complain when something does happen. Plus this is going to be an adventure." Kendra tells Scott before starting further through the woods.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Both Stiles and Scott are on the lacrosse team, but they both also suck. They love the game, but the game so far doesn't love them. Kendra's sport is swimming, while Drusilla loves art.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Kendra hits Stiles in the chest and gives him a severe glare before turning to Scott.

"I think you're going to play this year." Kendra was always the optimistic cheerful one. She has been through a lot. With her mom leaving, her finding out she was a fey, adopting Drusilla. But her dad always says, 'Every rainy day is followed by sunshine.' It means things will get better and to just keep hope. That's what she believes in. Scott will be better and he'll play. She knows deep down that he has a chance.

"In fact, I'm making first line."

"I don't know, Scott. You shouldn't fly too high or your wings might be burned by the sun." Kendra says instantly regretting encouraging him. Scott was like that. He was always shooting too high, start small as Kendra always says.

"I agree with Kendra, but everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Kendra looks at Stiles who looks at her.

"Please tell me you didn't just hear dead body and rush off into the woods half-cocked."

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Kendra groans and looks at Scott. Kendra was always a troublemaker. She loved the excitement and danger that came with sneaking out and doing something her father wouldn't approve of. It wasn't that she was trying to get back at her father or anything, but she was a fey. They were born mischievous, free-spirited, and a bit wild.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" This question would make most people scared, but not Kendra. Feys weren't afraid of much. They were powerful beings. Master of the four elements and skilled in the art of weather. So, even if the killer was out here he would stand no chance against her.

"Kendra, you okay?" She looks at Stiles and Scott with a grin.

"Don't worry boys, I'll protect you." She winks, causing Stiles to laugh.

"Sure."

"It's comforting to know, Stiles, that you planned this with your usual attention to detail."

"I know."

"What do you expect, Scott. This is Stiles we're talking about."

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one with the flashlight, huh?" This is also the reason why Scott would be bad at lacrosse.

Kendra and Stiles reach the top, but they drop to the ground as they see flashlights scanning the woods. "Oh, no, your dad." Kendra whispers as she looks around. Scratch that, her father scares her and if she got caught out here then she'd never hear the end of it with him.

"Don't worry, we got this." Stiles whispers, turning his flashlight off as Scott drops down beside them. "Wait, come on!" Kendra and Stiles bolt up and take off running, leaving Scott in the dust. Kendra wasn't much of a runner. She was more of a swimmer, so she didn't have the energy for this.

"Stiles! Kendra!" The two stop and turn to see Scott far behind them.

"Maybe we should-" Kendra screams as a dog jumps on her.

"Woah!" Stiles yelps, falling to the ground as another dog growls. Kendra's eyes turn purple and she feels her nails turn to ice. She slashes her nails across the dog's face to get him off her, not strong enough to really break the skin, but strong enough for it to get the hint to back off. The dog yelps and jumps off her.

"Stay right there!" The cop yells as he pulls back both dogs, giving Kendra an angry glare. "What did you do to Pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin? It attacked me. Look." Kendra holds out her arm to reveal a dog bite.

"Hang on, hang on. These delinquents belong to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asks, standing up and putting his hand in front of his face to keep from getting blinded by the bright light. Sheriff Stilenski helps Kendra up and looks at her arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mostly startled." The sheriff turns his attention back to his son.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No." The sheriff gives him a look, causing Stiles to look at Kendra, who was glaring at him. "Well, not the boring ones."

"Sheriff, you won't tell my dad about this, will you? He has so much on his plate right now." The sheriff gives her a sympathetic look. It wasn't easy to maintain your own business and raise two kids on your own and Kendra knew the sheriff understood.

"Not this time, Kendra, but next time-"

"There won't be the next time. Last time I listen to your son." Stiles gives Kendra a surprised look before catching her eyes. She was lying. Of course, she would find herself winding up doing something crazy again. Being friends with the sheriff son means you do crazy things on a regular basis, but the sheriff didn't have to know that.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" The sheriff asks, already knowing Drusilla wouldn't be out here.

"Who? Scott?"

"Well, I know Drusilla isn't crazy enough to be out here." The sheriff said. Kendra did have to agree. Drusilla might have learned how to live with being blind, but the woods held so many problems. It was a tripping hazard, but there's also the fact that these woods are where the Hale fire occurred and where Drusilla lost her sight.

"Sc-Scott's home." Stiles tells his dad. "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just us. In the woods. Alone." The sheriff looks suddenly at the two of them, causing Kendra's eyes to widen in realization.

"What, no, Sheriff! I-I love Stiles, but he's like my brother. We weren't- I'm not- He's in love with Lydia Martin!"

"Kendra!" Stiles gasps. The sheriff clears his throat and raises his flashlight.

"Scott!" He calls, trying not to look at the two teens in front of him. "Scott, are you out there? Scott?" Kendra looks up as she hears the thunder starts. She loved the rain. She loved the feeling of it on her skin, the noise of it hitting the ground, the smell of it. It was cliche and overly romantic, but she loved dancing in the rain. Her biggest dream is to find her true love and have their first dance in the rain. She was a hopeless romantic at heart, but it was from all the stories Drusilla would tell Kendra about Moonstruck. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you and Kendra back to your bike and you and I are gonna have a conversation about invasion of privacy." He begins as he grabs Stiles by his hood.

Kendra tries her best not to laugh as Stiles is dragged all the way back to his jeep and getting the lecture of a lifetime about Stiles invading the sheriff's privacy. "Kendra, make sure my boy gets home or I will tell your father about your fun trip into the woods."

"Yes, sir." Kendra says as she grabs her helmet. "And thanks again, sir, for not mentioning this to my dad… the last thing he or I need is for him to find out about this."

"Just get home safely, Kendra." She nods and gets on her bike, starting it up. The sheriff waves them off as they drive down the deserted road.


	2. Parker (1)

Pyrophobia. The fear of fire. Parker Hale didn't always have this fear, but six years ago her entire family burned to death in a fire. She and her father had both been in the house at the time of the fire. Her father sacrificed his own life in order for her to live. He now sits in a coma with burns on half of his body, while Parker received a burn over her right eye from the explosion that occurred from the boiler exploding in the fire.

Parker knew who started the fire, but by telling the authorities the truth then it would put her and her two cousins in danger, so instead, she refused to talk about it. Her cousins had been at the school during the time of the fire, so they had no idea what happened. Parker did feel guilty for not telling them the truth, but she knew about Derek's secret. He had a relationship with the person who killed their family. He told her things that should never have been told. Parker knew if she told Laura the truth then that would make Derek have to tell the truth. They both carry their guilt and pain, but they both knew how it would turn out if they confessed.

After the fire, the three of them moved to New York where they were able to start over and have a normal life. They were different after the fire. Derek and Parker used to be such happy and loving kids, but the fire had turned them cold, distant, aggressive. Neither could remember the last time they smiled or laughed. The fire took apart of them away, apart that neither believed they could get back. While they buried their pain and moved on, Laura became obsessed with knowing the truth. She needed to know the truth. It was what brought her to Beacon Hills, but she didn't tell this to Parker nor Derek. She knew that would only result in a fight. Derek and Parker have long since agreed never to talk about Beacon Hills or the fire.

The guilt that Laura went there was eating away at them, especially since she hasn't called them in over a week. It's why they are in the woods. They're looking for her. They smelt her scent when they arrived, so they know she is close by, but the police are in the woods and that screams only problems for them. The idea of the cops searching the woods makes Parker feel sick. What are the cops searching for? Are they searching for a body? Are they searching for Laura?

She didn't want to think about Laura lying somewhere dead, but time was running out and Laura's chances of survival are growing slim. Parker knew Derek was thinking the same, but neither could bear to say the words aloud. So instead they follow the scent in silence. Neither saying a word. Neither mentioned the hint of blood in the air.

It isn't until they found her laying on the forest floor with eyes wide with terror that they found their voice. "Argents." Parker growls, feeling her anger boiling inside. She was going to kill them. She was going to kill them all. They took away everyone. Everyone that she loved.

"Parker. Parker, breath." Parker looks at Derek with such anger, such hatred that it was almost startling. "We don't know for sure that it's the Argents. They normally clean up after themselves."

"Unless they want us to find her. It's on our property."

"But look at the wound."

"Derek she was cut in half!"

"No, she was ripped in half." Parker's breath catches as she looks at Laura. It wasn't a clean cut, but that didn't mean it wasn't hunters. They could be sloppy or purposely sloppy. They might have wanted to trick them into thinking it was something else. "Parker, we can't just assume. Look, we can't do anything tonight."

"How are you not angry?"

"You think I'm not? My sister is laying ripped in pieces before me! I am furious! I want to fucken kill who did this, but we don't know who did this, so, for now, we get some rest and go from there."

"But, Derek-"

"That's final, Parker. Help me with her." Parker looks at Derek for a long point. She could the hidden anger beneath those green of his. The pain that is stabbing deeper and deeper into his heart. She could see just how much he was grieving, but he refused to let it consume him. It always shocked Parker how Derek could push past his pain and get the job done. "Parker!"

"Just tell me this, Derek. Are you going to be okay?" Derek lifts his eyes, the pain is deep and fresh. She can see the pure agony on his face. They had wanted to find Laura and bring her home to New York. They didn't want to have to bury her. "Where are we taking her." He lifts up the body with Derek. He could carry her himself, but Parker knew he needed her to balance him out. Keep him focus.

"With the rest." His words send chills down her spine, but she knows it is the way it has to be. Every Hale was buried there, just past their house in the back. A whole graveyard of Hales that were all so strong, but in the end wasn't strong enough or fast enough.

"Next to Talia." Parker agrees as they move through the woods together.

"I promise you, Parker, we will find who did this."

"Until then?" Derek looks at Parker, she can see he's fighting something.

"Laura made us both promise to graduate at least high school." Parker knew where this was going. They were carrying her dead cousin across the woods, but Derek was still focused. Focused on what Laura wanted and asked for.

"I go to school, you do research and find out why she was here, to begin with. We know she came here for answers, but what we don't know is what she found."

"If I find anything you and I are going together and taking care of it." Taking care of it. He means to kill who did this and Parker was right behind him. They'll pay. They'll regret the day they fucked with a Hale.

Once they got her to the house Derek stopped. "Why are we stopping? The graveyard is behind the house."

"We're stopping because we aren't burying her there. Not yet." Parker raises an eyebrow. She didn't like this. Derek was burying his feelings and his anger. He was trying to act like Laura right now. He isn't letting his anger show and he is thinking too logical about all of this.

"Derek, your sister is torn in half and I know you are mad, so show it." Parker snaps. "Stop being so logical and emotionless. Stop being-"

"Laura." Derek finishes. Laura was the only one not distant and cold, but she could be when it came to things like this. Death was something all Hales were used to and Laura's moto is just shut up and get the job done. Normally Derek and Parker would feel the same, but this wasn't just another wolf, this was Laura. This was family. Logic and lack of emotion has no place here. Derek should be throwing things, screaming, hunting the hunters. That was what Derek should be doing. "Sometimes Laura is right. We can't let our anger rule us. We have no idea where the Argents are and if we did they might not even be the ones that did this." Derek motions to Laura's body. "Those are bite marks, Parker."

"So she got munched on by scavengers."

"Or those are from the thing that killed her."

"You mean werewolves."

"We can't rule anything out. So yes, I am being like Laura, emotionless and getting the job done. So, just shut up for a moment and let me do what Laura would have wanted." Parker closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and trying with all her might not to break down. Maybe Derek was right. He got the cold and distant part down to a tee and normally Parker does too, but this was Laura.

The emotions are too much, Parker falls to her knees. "I can't." Parker whimpers, opening her eyes to look at Derek with tears streaming down her face. "I can't keep doing this. That's our family, the last of us and she's dead. I can't keep losing family." Derek moves and kneels down in front of her.

"Parker, we'll get through this. We always do. What does Laura always say?"

"We're stronger together and together nothing can beat us."

"I promise you we will revenge Laura's death."

"What about our family?" Parker meets his eyes. "What about Kate?" Everything around them has gone silent from just that name.

"Why do you think I've been training? Trying to get stronger?" A real smile comes to Parker's face.

"We will have our revenge once the time is right. But first," Derek looks at Laura. "We got work to do."


	3. Drusilla (1)

The first day of school. It's always the hardest for Drusilla. The kids had a whole summer, they could be different, meaner. Being the only blind girl in school makes you a target. She wanted to be strong and brave like her mother always was, but it's hard. The first day is hard. "Just breathe, Dru. You look amazing. Look for yourself." Drusilla reaches up, slipping her glasses off, revealing her eyes. Her eyes are the same as before, however, they're a gold color, the eye being surrounded by charcoal black instead of the normal white. Drusilla's eyes stare into the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her Sandy curls falling to her waist with a bounce to them. Her pale skin seems to glow with the dark navy dress she had on. The dress was the color her eyes used to be. It had simple thin straps, falling to her mid-thigh, and having a loose skirt. She paired the dress with blue flats and her favorite leather jacket. "You look…. Sexy." Kendra grins, causing a blush to cover Drusilla's cheeks.

"You think?"

"I know." Drusilla turns and looks at Kendra. Kendra looked good as always. Her dark hair in a tight bun on top of her head, her brown eyes filled with that mischevious look, her dark skin glowing with excitement. She is dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black leather boots, a navy blue tank top, and her own leather jacket. Kendra looked badass and sexy as always. If it wasn't for nerdy personality then Drusilla was sure she'd be pretty popular. But Kendra has never been into makeup, shopping, or gossips like those girls and neither was Drusilla, so they both were at the bottom of the social latter, not that they really minded. They had good friends, good grades, and a good father. They didn't need the popularity.

"Okay." Drusilla sighs, letting her eyes return to their normal misty white and bloodshot before slipping her glasses back on. "Let's go before we're late." Kendra loops arms with Drusilla and heads out of the house with her.

"Remember, hold on tight." Kendra hops onto her bike, letting the engine roar as Drusilla got on behind her. It was a little difficult with their bags, but they made it work. When Drusilla first rode on the back of Kendra's bike she was terrified, but as soon as they were driving it became incredible. The wind in her face, their problems behind them, and the freedom beneath them. That was what the bike was, freedom. If either of them wanted to they could hop on the bike and drive off, going where ever they wanted and leaving the worries and problems back home. Drusilla loved that freedom.

As they started down the road the thrill of the bike filled her along with the excitement. She felt giddy, but she knew it wouldn't last. Once they stopped then she'd return to being that sad pathetic blind girl. The bike was just a dream, a moment of peace and freedom. It can't last. "Looks, like we're not the only ones with a nice ride." Drusilla turns her head and lets her eyes change. They had parked beside another bike. One that looked both expensive and incredible, not to say Kendra's bike isn't incredible, but this one looked powerful.

"I wonder who's it is." Kendra shrugs before turning her bike off.

"Don't know. I guess we'll find out." The two get off the bike and make their way to the front of the school. Drusilla could hear everyone talking to their friends about their summers, joking around with one another, and others were too busy taking in the freshman. "Stiles said Scott needed to talk to us."

"When did he say that?"

"He told me after I got home." Kendra told Drusilla a little about last night. She said they walked through the woods with Scott, but got caught by the sheriff. "He got a call from Scott saying that he got attacked by an animal in the woods."

"Is he okay?"

"Sounded okay. Stiles said we'd meet up with Scott and talk more about it at school."

"Okay."

"There he is, come on." Kendra leads Drusilla over to where Stiles and Scott were waiting.

"There you are. Been waiting for you." Stiles tells them. "Scott just got here."

"Yeah, sorry, ran a bit late." Kendra apologize.

"It was my fault." Drusilla tells Stiles. "I was obsessing again."

"Well, don't. You know we got your back." Stiles slaps Kendra's arm gently.

"Stiles, that whole bro slap thing works with bros, not girls." Kendra pointed out as Drusilla rubs her arm. "We're fragile. Try rubbing her back, ruffling her hair, or squeezing her hand. That is comforting, not slapping her." Drusilla didn't have to see to know Stiles was making a face.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles changes the subject, causing Drusilla to giggle. "Ooh."

"How bad is it?" Drusilla asks.

"He has a bandage over it, but it looks a bit bloody." Kendra tells her. "Stiles don't touch it!"

"Ow!" Stiles yelps as Drusilla hears a loud slap, presumably his hand.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asks.

"Uh-huh."

"No, not a chance. Right, Kendra?"

"Yeah, wolves haven't been in California in over sixty years."

"But I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't." Stiles says, causing Drusilla to snicker.

"You might just have heard a dog, Scott. There are no wolves in California." Kendra tells him rather forcibly.

"Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you defiantly not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"Holy shit." Kendra swore.

"You-are you kidding me?" Stiles asks, going into that frantic mode that he occasionally does.

"No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Stiles gives a frantic laugh.

"Oh, god that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that happened to this town since…." Stiles trails off, causing Drusilla to frown confused. "Wow." Drusilla turns and lets her eyes glow as she sees a girl walking up to them. She had long brown hair, eyes that resembled ice and just as cold, she was pale and small. She was dressed in a pair of rather tight jeans, combat boots, a tight black tank top, and a leather jacket. She had a whole 'back off' vibe going for her. She was dangerously sexy and when Drusilla looked at Stiles she could see a look of pure lust, wonder, and affection on his face. The three emotions of moonstruck. Drusilla could smell the girl. She smelt of charcoal, flowers, and an earthy smell to her, but it was the smell of wet dog that stood out the most. She was a werewolf and judging on the look on both hers and Stiles' face, she found her mate. She had the same hungry, surprise, and loving look on her face and while the desire was the strongest emotion with Stiles, shock was the strongest for the girl. Drusilla could tell that she didn't expect to either find her mate or for Stiles to be her mate.

"Stiles." Scott says.

"Yo, Stiles, you with us?" Kendra asks. The girl's eyes move to Drusilla. She could smell Drusilla's wolf scent too. As she passes Drusilla she says something so quiet that only Drusilla could hear.

"Meet me by the bathrooms." Drusilla gave a barely there nod before turning back to her friends and acting as if nothing just happened.

"Hi, I'm…" Stiles trails off, the girl walking right past him. "You're the cause of this, you know."

"Uh huh."

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depth."

"Uh huh." The bell rings, so they begin to make their way inside.

"I'm a nerd by association." Stiles carries on. "I've been scarlet nerded by you. She could smell it on me."

"What happened to Lydia?" Kendra asks. "You've been in love with her since the third grade."

"She was just a crush." Drusilla says. "Stiles moved on. He likes new girl." Stiles just huffs.

"We're going to be late to class."

"I once had a thing for a guy for an entire year, but someone new came along. It happens." Drusilla shrugs.

"She was cute." Kendra agrees.

"Stop." Stiles says, causing them to laugh. "We have English to get to."

"I gotta run to the bathroom real quick, so if I'm late…" Drusilla trails off.

"I'll let him now." Kendra finishes.

"Great, thanks." Drusilla heads off to the bathroom as the hallway begin to clear. She lets her eyes glow and she sees the girl leaning against the wall just outside the door to the girl's room.

"I know who you are." The girl says once Drusilla was standing in front of her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you were friends with my cousin." Drusilla gives the girl a confused look. "Cora." Cora Hale. Drusilla hasn't heard that name in years, but the girl was right. Drusilla and Cora had been best friends before the fire. After that Drusilla was adopted and Kendra became her friend, but Cora would always be her best friend.

"So you must be…" There were so many Hales, it was hard for Drusilla to remember which ones had survived. There were only four that, but she couldn't remember their names.

"Parker." Right, she was the same age as Cora and Drusilla. She was a lot different than Cora was. Parker wasn't big on crowds and often times rather be alone. Cora hadn't been into crowds either, but she had always been a sweet and happy girl. Cora and Drusilla couldn't get enough of each other. They were always hanging out. That was the difference between Cora and Parker. Cora wanted to spend time with Drusilla, while Parker always went off on her own.

"The boy I was with." Drusilla begins. "His name's Stiles. He's your mate, right. You got moonstruck on him."

"Yeah." Parker looks away from Drusilla.

"Does that upset you?" Drusilla had to know. Stiles was a good guy. His father was the one that found her in those woods, eyes burning inside her skull. He had been the one to bring her to the hospital, while his son had been the one to sit by her bedside and promised that everything would be okay. Stiles was a good kid with a big heart. If Parker means to break his heart then Drusilla had to know. She had to stop it.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I'd understand." Drusilla took her sunglasses off and seen Parker gasp. "Wolfsbane." Drusilla explains. "It was poured into my eyes. The people that see my eyes," Drusilla lets her eyes return to their original state. "They find them terrifying. No boy ever looks at me again after seeing my eyes. I doubt anyone would ever find me beautiful."

"You're as broken as me." Drusilla nods. She knew exactly what Parker was thinking. Parker had a burned over her eye, she probably thought it made her look hideous and damaged. She probably also had survivor's guilt. Drusilla thought the same. Her eyes made her grotesque and unwanted. She also thought she could never be love. Not after what her father did.

"So you know having a mate is the last thing I want."

"Stiles is a good guy. He'll be a good mate. Give him a chance." Drusilla says. "Maybe you'll find happiness and acceptance with him. If you do, let me know. It'd give me hope that maybe one day I'll find my mate and find the same as you'll hopefully have."

"He can't understand."

"He lost someone close to him too, Parker. He'll understand. He'll want you. Burns and all. I know he will." Parker is silent for a long moment.

"What class do you have right now?"

"English."

"Me too. Can you show me how to get there?" Drusilla nods and takes Parker's hand, leading her down the hall. "I'll give him a shot, Drusilla."

"You can call me Dru. And I'm glad." The two walk into English class, causing all eyes to fall on them.

"Have a seat Miss. Emery." The teacher says. Kendra had saved a seat behind her and there was also a seat behind Stiles, which is across from the saved seat. "And you are?"

"Parker Hale." The entire room fell silent.

"She got lost. She just moved here." Drusilla says.

"Have a seat Miss. Hale." Drusilla takes Parker's hand and leads her towards the open seat. She sits behind Kendra, while Parker sits behind Stiles and beside her. "As I was saying-" The door opens again, causing the teacher to sigh. Drusilla knew how much he hated to be interrupted. He was one of those teachers that want everyone's attention on him 24/7 and not be interrupted unless he allows it. In other words, he was a bit of a control freak.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." Drusilla and Parker both look at each other at the name. Argent. Drusilla knew all about that family. They were hunters, ruthless and murderous ones. They had left shortly after the fire. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The superintendent says as he looks around at everyone. The girl moves and takes a seat behind Scott and on the other side of Stiles.

Drusilla hears the girl thank Scott for something before the teacher begins talking once more. "We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133."


	4. Parker (2)

Parker stands in front of her locker, putting her books inside, while Drusilla stands to the side. "Your mate, Stiles, there's something you should know." Parker raises an eyebrow and looks at Drusilla. Parker still isn't sure how she feels about having a mate. Drusilla was right though. Parker did feel like she didn't deserve a mate. Her family died and she could have gotten justice for them, but she kept quiet about what she saw that night. And she was burned and damaged. So even if Stiles looked past her selfishness how could he look past how damaged she really was. "His dad's the sheriff." Parker exhales and closes her eyes. Of course, her mate had to be the son of the sheriff. Her luck was always bad. "I'm mentioning this because last night he called my friend Kendra up and told her that he overheard his dad talking about hikers finding half of a dead body." Parker froze as she heard what Drusilla said. Hikers found half of Laura. "It was in the preserve, close by your house."

"What's your point?" Parker asks, her voice holding a warning for Drusilla.

"Only four people survived the fire, Parker, two of which weren't even in the fire."

"Get to the point, Dru." Parker growls, losing her patience. She didn't want to have to remember the fire. She knew what Drusilla was getting at. Parker just wanted her to say it already.

"She was a Hale, right?" Parker lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes."

"Do you know what killed her?"

"I think it was Argents."

"You think?" Parker closes her locker and turns to Drusilla.

"My cousin thinks it might be a werewolf. There were bite marks and it looked like she was ripped in half, not cut."

"But you think it's hunters?"

"They've been hunting us down for years. They killed almost my entire family. My mind thinks they're trying to wipe the rest of us out. But my gut agrees with Derek. It doesn't look like a hunter kill. I think I just want to blame everything on them."

"I understand, they took everything from you." She did understand and that is why Parker was talking to her. She was the only person who could understand. "Scott said he heard a wolf howling and he got bit." Parker's eyes shot over to the friends of Drusilla's that were watching them.

"Laura was an alpha before she was killed."

"You think she was killed for her status?"

"I think it's more than likely. Is the guy showing any signs? I didn't smell any new wolf."

"No, but he could still be going through the change. Stiles and Scott do lacrosse, practice is beginning soon. We can watch and see for sure if he is a werewolf."

"How so?"

"Because Scott sucks at lacrosse. If he starts doing good then you know he has the senses and reflexes of a werewolf."

"Not to mention the speed and strength. It's a good idea. I'll just text Derek and let him now that I'll be late." Parker slips her phone out and sends a quick text to Derek before grabbing her bag. "Come on, I'll work on some homework, while we're out there."

"Okay, but I want you to meet Kendra. Her father adopted me after the fire and me becoming blind. She's a fey."

"A fey? I didn't think those were around anymore."

"Her mom was one. She might be the last of her kind. She only got her abilities this summer, but I think you two will get along pretty good."

"Okay." The two head out to the field where Kendra was already waiting.

"Kendra, this is Parker." Drusilla sits down beside Kendra.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"So, to fill you in. The girl in the woods that Scott found is Parker's cousin. Parker focuses her attention on the field as Drusilla filled Kendra in. Parker pulls out her phone as it vibrates in her pocket.

'Call me when you're on your way home.'-Derek. Parker slips her phone into her pocket again as Scott McCall runs onto the field with Stiles Stilenski. Parker's eyes snap to Stiles, her eyes shamelessly running up his body. He was skinny and weak, but Parker finds herself unable to look away. He wasn't the type she went for. She went for tall guys with lots of muscles and an attitude. There were a million of reasons why Stiles made no sense, but Parker for the life of her couldn't think of any of those at the moment. All she could think about is how good Stiles looks in his uniform. Parker licks her lips as she stares at Stiles. Every fiber in her body is screaming for her to go to him, but she is frozen to the bench, unable to look away from him.

"Parker. Parker!" Parker's snaps her head towards Drusilla, her heart racing in her chest and her breath heavy. "Did you not just see that?"

"See what?" All she saw was how tight Stiles' ass was and for a skinny weak boy, he did have a nice ass.

"Look." Parker looks towards where Drusilla was pointing and saw Scott standing in front of the net. She watches as he catches the ball in record time.

"Yeah!" Stiles says from his place on the bench, but Parker's attention was on Scott. He catches a rather low aimed ball, causing Stiles to cheer more. Scott moves so quick and his reflexes are even quicker.

"You said Scott sucked at lacrosse, right?" Parker asks Drusilla.

"He was awful." Kendra confirms. "Could barely run across the field without losing his breath and his reflexes were as bad as a baby is."

"Seems pretty good to me." Parker sniffs the air. "Dru, you smell that."

"Wet dog." Drusilla agrees.

"Looks like we got an alpha in town and a new beta."

"Are you going to tell your cousin?" Parker grabs her bag and stands up.

"I'm going now. I'll see you at school tomorrow and tell you what he says. Nice meeting you Kendra." Parker hops off the bleachers as a rather intimidating player cuts in front of the line. Parker pauses to watch as he runs full sprint at Scott and throws the ball as hard as he can, but still, Scott caught it. Stiles jumps up and cheers, causing Parker to smile. It's strange because she has smiled this much since before the fire. Stiles is strange.

"Yeah! Hoo hoo hoo! Whoo!" Parker laughs as she sees Stiles cheering and flaring his arms. He turns and catches her eyes. She gives him a once-over before heading for the parking lot. She just makes it to her bike when Stiles runs over.

"Hey, I-I never got to introduce myself."

"You're Stiles right?" He gives a nod, his eyes shamelessly running over her. "Yeah, Dru mentioned you. Said something along of lines that you'd be a great date to that stupid party that's this Friday." The words are out of Parker's mouth before she could stop them.

"W-What? I-I mean, yeah, sure, defiantly. I would love to go. With. Um, you." He says.

"Uh, right, well, I got to go…."

"Right, um, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure." Stiles stands there with Parker for another awkward moment before Parker climbs onto her bike and starts it up. She pulls out of the school, mentally cursing herself. Hales are confident. They don't know awkward or fear. They don't care about stupid things besides each other and survival. What in the world was happening to Parker if she can't seem to follow the basics of a Hale? She was in no way confident back there and she's pretty sure she wasn't thinking about how Laura just died. She is cold and distant and yet Stiles is making her warm and feel close.

Parker shakes her head and concentrated on driving. She needed to stop thinking about him. Yes he's her mate and yes Drusilla wants her to give him a chance, but Parker doesn't do relationships for a reason. She doesn't need another person to lose and the last thing she needs is some guy in her life. She doesn't like people getting through her ice and letting them see her emotions and thoughts, but Stiles was slowly breaking through and it's terrifying. Maybe Derek will know what to do.

Parker pulls up outside the Hale house and runs a hand through her windblown hair. Derek is sitting on the front steps, apparently waiting for her. "What did you stay after school for?" He asks once she stood in front of him.

"I met some girls at school. Wanted me to watch some practice with them."

"I thought you don't like people." She didn't, but Stiles was making her feel the need to get close to people. She hadn't even really had a good conversation with him yet and already he was messing with her.

"I don't like people."

"You don't sound so sure." Parker lifts her eyes from her feet and looks at her cousin with such a confused and scared look that she could see Derek tense. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Parker frowns, trying to find the right word. "When I got to school this morning I saw some kids talking. One was named Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"I know." Parker makes a face. "His name is weird and he's just as…" She wants to say weird, it's what she would normally say, but for some reason all her mind wants to say is adorable, cute, funny, charming, smart. What was wrong with her?

"Parker?"

"He's my mate." She whispers, fear evident in her voice and eyes. She has only ever had her cousins in her life after the fire. She didn't want anymore people in her life. She didn't want to lose more people and after losing Laura it should be an even more, stronger reminder that she could lose anyone close to her. She can't understand why she so desperately wants Stiles in her life and to have his friends like her. Was that why she talked to Drusilla and Kendra? Because they're Stiles' friends? She wanted them to like her?

"Parker, I can't read minds. What's going on in your head?" Parker moves closer to Derek.

"Can… Can you just hug me?" She hasn't asked Derek for a hug since she was little, but he always gave good hugs and it always made her feel better. Derek pulls her towards him, having her stand between his legs, as he wraps his arms around her. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his shoulder. Derek rubs her back, comforting her in the only way he knows how, by just silently holding her, letting her know that he's there and that he got her. "I'm scared, Derek." She finds herself admitting. She knew Derek would never judge her, not after everything that has happened. She knows he'll help her. "I don't want any more people in my life. I don't want to lose anyone else." Derek holds her tighter as if to try and make them both forget the loss they both suffered from.

"You won't lose him, Parker, I'll make sure of it."

"He's making me feel things that I've been trying to stop feeling." Derek pulls back and cups his cousin's face.

"Parker, look at me." She lifts her blue eyes to meet his green ones. "It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen. And what you're feeling right now is normal. You feel the need to be close to him, make him happy, protect him, right?"

"Yeah." Parker whispers.

"That's all normal and the affection, desire, and happiness that you're feeling is normal. All of this is normal, Parker. You don't have to be afraid. I'm going to be right here with you, every-mostly every step."

"Mostly?" Derek makes a face.

"There's some things you got to handle for yourself." He lets her go, but not before pushing her hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead lovingly. It's been so long since Parker has seen this side of Derek. He had been just as cold and distant, if not more. "I'm happy for you, Parker and I promise I will not let anything ruin this for you."

"What if I don't want this? What if I don't want him?"

"Parker…" Derek sighs and looks at her. "Peanut, you are destined to be with him. This is your chance to be happy again, don't you want that?" Parker nods, tears filling her eyes.

"I want to be happy, Der, I really do."

"Then let yourself be happy. You don't have to be scared. Don't push these people away. Let them in." Parker sniffles. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, peanut, come here." Parker wraps her arms around Derek, holding on tightly. It was times like this that she misses her dad. He used to be the one that comforted her and reassured her, but she's happy that Derek is still here because she doesn't know what she'd do without him. He has always been more of a brother to her than a cousin. He was the one who held her hand on the first day of school. He was the one to give her the confidence to tell the bullies off after they put mud in her hair. He was her best friend, her brother, and right now he was being her dad. She needed him and he knew it. Now, she had to be there for him. She had to be honest with him.

Parker sniffs and pulls back. "Derek, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Laura wasn't killed by hunters. She was killed by an alpha." Parker whispers. "Either he took her alpha status from her or he was an alpha who's land was trespassed by Laura, either way, there's an alpha in town and he's making werewolves."


	5. Drusilla (2)

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dru?" Drusilla lets her white cane sweep across the forest floor. "I mean, the woods are filled with trees, roots, and uneven ground. It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine Kendra." Drusilla lets her eyes glow behind her glasses, making her walk through the woods much easier. "Kendra told me you were amazing on the field today, Scott. How'd that happen?"

"I-I don't know what it was." Scott tells Drusilla as he helps her across the creak. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

"Sounds amazing." Drusilla smiles as she lets her white cane move once more.

"That's not the only weird thing." Drusilla glances over at Kendra, who shares a similar knowing look. Scott smelled different and what he did on the field was impossible. No one just gets that good overnight. "I can.. Hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Drusilla wrinkles her nose up at the very thought.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asks, having been quiet for most of the trip in the woods, which was a surprise in and of itself.

"Like mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any mint mojito…" Stiles pauses in his search of his pockets, pulling out a thing of gum. "And all this started with a bite?" Stiles was always smarter than he looked.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"Scott I think you're worrying over nothing." Kendra reassures, her hand rubbing over Scott's arm. Drusilla stumbles, causing Stiles to reach out and catch her.

"Easy, Dru. You sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm blind, not useless." Drusilla grumbles, pulling her arm free and moving forward.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this-it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles tells them, changing the subject away from Drusilla's disability.

"Are you serious?" Scott, the ever-gullible boy, asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month."

"Once a month?" Kendra loops arms with Drusilla.

"Boys are so dumb." She whispers in the blonde's ear.

"But not wrong either." Drusilla whispers back.

"True, but I don't think Scott's ready for the truth yet. He's the type that needs to experience this on his own before he can believe and accept it." Stiles gives off an awful howl, causing the girls to laugh.

"Are you sure? This Friday is the full moon. He has no idea what he's getting into nor how to control what will happen. Add in the Argents and you have a serious problem for Scott."

"We'll look out for him, Dru. We won't let anything happen to him."

"He's going to that party that will be filled with people. How can we look out for him when we can lose sight of him so easily?"

"We'll work it out. We always do." Drusilla huffs but falls silent once the guys stop.

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I drop my inhaler." Scott says as he crouches down and looks through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Drusilla glances at Kendra. Had Parker mentioned what she did with Laura's body?

"If he did, I hope he left my-" Everything Scott said after seems to be just static nose. Drusilla sniffs the air distractedly and almost moans at the smell. She smells a crisp, overwhelming, woodsy scent that seems to send her senses wild. Drusilla turns quickly towards the source of the smell, her curls flying over her shoulder and down her back. Her eyes land on a man standing beside Parker. His hair was the color of a raven's feather. As black as night with colors running all through it and reflecting the light. His eyes were like two beautiful emerald stones. Flawless and captivating. He's pale, but it only makes the color of his eyes intensify. He's wearing all black with a leather jacket that seems to spell only danger, trouble, and risk, but it makes her legs feel like jelly and her insides burn with desire. But it is not only lust that washes over her, but adoration and affection. She wanted this man's body, heart, and soul and she wanted it now. Her body and wolf screamed for her to go to him, claim him as her own. To submit herself to him. A pathetic whimper came from her and she could have sworn she heard a needy growl come from him. She wasn't even aware of what was going on around her until she heard Stiles' squeak.

"Scott." The spell Drusilla was under snaps, throwing her back into the darkness. Her eyes returning to their ruin and blind state.

"What are you doing here?" Drusilla hears the man say. "Huh? This is private property." The man's voice was deep and rough, causing only more desire to wash over her. She has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. The man was definitely older than her, it had to be Parker's cousin and if it is then he was at least twenty-two years old, six years older than her. For most that would be way too old, but for Drusilla, she didn't care. She wanted him even more.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but… uh, forget it." Drusilla tightens her grip on her white cane, needing something to keep her grounded as she fought off the lust and desire in her. She heard the sound of his footsteps leaving causing her heart to ache.

"Dru." Her head shot up at the sound of Parker's voice. "I'll give you a ride home, but first I need you to come with me. I need your help with something." Drusilla didn't know what Parker could need, but she managed a nod.

"I'll see you at home." Kendra whispers as Parker moved forward and took Drusilla's hand.

"I'll lead you."

"You're going to be my seeing-eye-dog?" Parker snorts.

"No one likes a wise ass." Parker whispers as they walk away from the group.

"What did you need my help with?" Drusilla asks.

"I don't need your help with anything." Drusilla frowns in confusion, but before she could ask what Parker meant, she stumbles. "Shit, sorry. Forgot I was leading a blind person." Parker says as she catches Drusilla. She feels a strong, rough, calloused hand on her arm, causing her to flinch. "Relax, it's just my cousin."

"I'll take her." Derek's voice is filled with a warning and possessiveness, but Drusilla found it comforting. Drusilla moves her hand into his, linking her fingers with his. It feels nice. A tough man holding her hand so gently and helping her. It feels right.

"Can't you just use your werewolf eyes?" Parker asks as Drusilla begin walking again. Drusilla doesn't answer Parker because she doesn't even know what happened herself. She can't seem to change her eyes and that alone scares her. What if she can't get her eyes back? Drusilla cannot live with being blind all the time. She needs to at least have moments of sight. "Dru?" Drusilla lifts her head and looks towards the sound of Parker's voice. "Well? Can't you use your eyes to see?"

"I'm blind."

"And I'm not stupid. You saw what was going on with your friend on that field. Either Kendra was narrating everything for you or you could see."

"How would you know if Kendra wasn't narrating, you were off in lala land over Stiles." Drusilla hears the warning growl from Parker, but Drusilla wasn't frightened. Not only did she have her mate beside her, despite just meeting him, and know that he'd protect her, but she also knew Parker wouldn't hurt her. Stiles wouldn't approve.

"Alright, here we are." Parker says as Derek came to a stop, causing Drusilla to stop walking. "Are you going to let your eyes see or keep depending on my cousin… although I don't think he minds." Drusilla didn't have to see in order to know Parker had a smug grin on her face. Drusilla closes her eyes and focuses all of her energy into them, but when she opens her eyes everything was just as dark as before. "Well?" At this point, Drusilla was starting to freak out. Did she lose her powers? When she was blinded it did make her wolf weak. While her senses got stronger everything else got weaker. She was barely stronger than a human when she should be ten times stronger. Could it be possible that her wolf got, even more, weaker so now that her shifting was gone. "Drusilla?" No matter how hard she tries she can't seem to shift her eyes. Maybe she should try shifting something else. She focuses on her teeth, trying to get them to shift. She runs her tongue over her teeth and finds that they are indeed sharper. She raises her free hand, her other still being held by Derek, and she touches her ear. She shifts and can feel her ear change. Everything, but her eyes are shifting. Or maybe they are, but she just can no longer see at all.

"Drusilla, what's wrong?" Derek probably could feel her worry. She was trying to figure out what was wrong, but she couldn't.

"Are my eyes changing?" Drusilla asks Parker as she slips her glasses off her face. She felt vulnerable without them and she knew Derek could see her hideous eyes, but this was far more important than her insecurities. Drusilla focuses on her eyes, trying to make them shift.

"Uh…. no." Parker says, causing more fear to come into Drusilla. Was she losing more of her abilities? Would she eventually lose her powers all together? She felt a lot of fear at that moment.

"Sometimes the moonstruck leaves a wolf stunned." Derek speaks up. "It makes it so they're unable to shift."

"But I can shift. Just not my eyes." Drusilla tells him, her voice getting higher with her stress.

"But you had your eyes shifted when you went through moonstruck. You might just need time until you can shift again. I wouldn't panic just yet." Easy for him to say. He didn't know what it felt like to be surrounded in darkness. She couldn't see anything. Some blind people talk about seeing shapes in the darkness, outlines, but all Drusilla can see is blackness. The great aybess. She hated it. She felt as if she was suffocating in it, drowning. "Hey, relax." Derek says, probably hearing how fast her heart is beating. Drusilla flinches as she feels strong calloused hands come over the sides of her face. "I'm right here." She didn't even know the guy, but his words were comforting. She lifts her hands and lay them over his, needing to feel the skin to skin contact, but it still wasn't enough. She still felt the deep empty void in her.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Derek and Drusilla say at the same time when they hear Parker's voice.

"Drusilla's heart is beating too fast. She needs to calm down or she could very well have a heart attack. I've been listening to her heart. It calmed when you touched her, but only by a little. She needs to be able to feel you in order to calm down. You're her mate, you relax her. So take off your shirt and hold her. She needs the skin to skin contact." Parker knew without even asking what Drusilla needed. Was it possible that Parker felt this way before. "She's having a panic attack. I've had them before. She needs to feel you." She feels Derek pull away from her, causing her heart to race even faster. She whimpers as fear slams into her like a truck.

"Come here." Derek pulls Drusilla towards him. She can feel his strong warm arms wrap around her, his solid chest resting against hers. He took his shirt off and the warmth of his skin seems to settle Drusilla, but still, it isn't enough. She needs to feel it fully. She's starting to feel light headed. Was she fainting?

"Shit, it's still not enough. Bring upstairs, Der." Parker says. Drusilla gasps as she is swept quite literally off her feet. She clings to Derek as he walks up what feels like stairs. Drusilla closes her eyes, trying to focus on the warmth and the sound of his heartbeat, but she needs more. Was it her wolf that needed more of Derek or her heartbeat. At this point, she couldn't tell anymore. She could only figure that her wolf was adding to her stress because it wanted Derek to be as close to it as possible. It didn't want anything to separate it from its mate.

Drusilla feels a soft cushiony thing beneath her as Derek lets her go. "This is defiantly not how I imagined meeting my mate." Drusilla hears Derek mumble under his breath before hearing the sound of a zipper and his boots hitting the floor. Heat like never before fills Drusilla and her heart races even more but for a different reason this time. She feels the bed dip beside her before feeling Derek's warm hands on her clothed hips. "You need the skin to skin contact, but you can't do that if you're wearing this much clothes." Drusilla can feel her cheeks heat up at his words, but despite that, she nods and allows him to pull her dress over her head leaving her in nothing, but her bra and underwear, her shoes had fallen off after he picked her up. "Roll over on your side." She does as she is told and feels Derek's arm wrap around her waist and pulls her against him. Her back rests against his broad chest, their legs entangling, and her bum resting against his groin. They were spooning. It would have been rather funny to imagine someone as big and dangerous looking as Derek spooning, but right now Drusilla was drowning in the heat of his skin. She moved back so that there was no space between them. She normally would be shy to be doing something like this, but this wasn't just some boy, Derek wasn't even a boy! Derek was a man and he was her mate. This wasn't embarrassing or awkward, this felt natural.

"Is that better?" Derek whispers, his warm breath fanning her ear. Drusilla smiles as she rests her head on the pillow.

"Yeah." Her heartbeat was now a slow thump in her chest and she felt completely relaxed, but it was more than just relaxed. She felt safe, warm, she felt as if she just found her way home after being lost for so long. There wasn't a feeling quite like this. She wonders if Derek feels the same, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment by asking.

Now that her heartbeat is calm and she is relaxed she was beginning to feel other things. She was so close to Derek, she can feel him pressing up between her butt cheeks, his hard length nestled in between. His warm skin against hers. His lips close to her ear. A new kind of heat comes over Drusilla, pooling between her legs.

Drusilla would never feel this comfortable with someone, never feel this brave, but this wasn't just anyone. This was her mate. She didn't know him all that well yet, but she did know that he was hers and that this was right. Werewolves didn't care about age or about not knowing one another. All they did care about was being together.

Drusilla feels a confidence and bravery that she never felt before. It was this that caused her to do something she would never dream of doing. She rubbed up against Derek, making it seem as if she was just shifting in her position. The effect was immediate. Derek's arm tightened around Drusilla's waist, his breath increasing. Drusilla shifts again. "Drusilla." Derek's voice was rougher and deeper than before, a warning. "Stop. Moving."

"Why?" Drusilla asks, her voice taking on the innocent tone.

"Just stop." Drusilla can feel him growing and hardening. Was this what Kendra always talked about? Kendra might be a nerd, but she had her experience and when she knew Drusilla couldn't just run off embarrassed she'd tell Drusilla all about it.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable." She shifts again.

"Drusilla." Derek's voice is even rougher.

"I'm not comfy." Drusilla pouts, shifting again. She must have gone too far with it, however, because she finds herself on her back in the next moment with Derek onto of her. His eyes were beautiful. A piercing blue. Drusilla doesn't even realize her eyes shifted back, her focus was on Derek. If she had thought he was impressive before with clothes on it was nothing to what he looked like now. He was almost completely naked. He only had on a pair of briefs that did nothing to hide the goods. If anything it shaped and cupped them for her eyes. He was shirtless and she could see the toned muscle that was hidden. He was a sight for sore eyes and Drusilla suddenly felt like an animal that has been dehydrated for far too long.

Drusilla pulls Derek's head down and kisses him. His soft warm lips cover her and leave a tingling sensation behind them. Derek deepens the kiss, closing the space between them. Her fingers move into his hair, entangling in the thick soft locks. Derek's tongue slips between Drusilla's parted lips as her hands moved from his hair down his back. She moans into the kiss, causing Derek to harden even more. There was now no space between them, his groin was pressed right up against hers, his body was practically draped over her. He held his weight up by his two hands resting on either side of her head, but Drusilla didn't care about Derek's weight on her. She wanted to feel him over her.

His lips moved down her neck, licking, biting, sucking the tender skin there. Her nails dug into his back as she angled her neck more in order to give him more access. At that moment, neither cared about how little they knew each other. Drusilla just wanted Derek in her and he wanted to feel her hot tight heat wrapped around his cock. Both were just waiting for the other to break and let go of their tightly held control. It was Drusilla who lost first. The second Derek's teeth broke skin Drusilla lost her control. She pushed Derek back so that he was on his back and she was on top of him. She tries to get his briefs off him as he took her bra off. Drusilla backed up to allow Derek and her both to take off their underwear. Derek pulls Drusilla back to him, causing her to giggle. He chuckles and lays her back on the bed, his lips finding hers again. Neither needed to ask if the other was sure or okay because they both knew that this is what they wanted. What they needed.

Derek's hands found hers, entangling their fingers, and laying their hands on either side of her head. "Just relax." Derek's voice was more animal than human, but the command was still just as strong and understood. Drusilla nods as she feels Derek up against her entrance. She took a deep breath and nods.

She expected pain, even a bit of blood, but she didn't feel any of that. He tore through her virginity wall and all she felt was a tingle. She could only guess that it was the power of the moonstruck still inside her that caused the pain to be nothing, but a throbbing sensation.

Derek's breathing was heavy as he held himself there. Drusilla knew he was waiting for the okay. He didn't want to hurt her. She nods, giving him the okay. It seems that's all he needed. He pulled out and slams back into her, not at all gentle, but Drusilla didn't care. She moves her hands to his back as he pulls out again for another thrust. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed back in. "Faster." Drusilla moans. Derek didn't waste time to accept Drusilla's wish. He picked up his speed, her hips meeting his for the ruthless thrusts. The bed shook and groin from their efforts. The headboard thudded against the wall, but neither paid attention as Derek slammed back into her. "Derek." She cries at the angle in which he hit. This felt better than anything that Drusilla ever felt.

"Shit." Derek curses as her walls tighten around him. His hands move to her hips as he moves onto his knees. He lifts her up more, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pulls out and pushes back in. This new angle made the thrusts go even deeper inside her, hitting in places that she didn't even know she had. Her nails ripped into Derek's back merciless as his nails dug into her hips. Derek moved fast and hard, the bed slamming against the wall harder and louder.

"Derek!" Drusilla throws her head back as she is hit with a wave of pleasure. She feels as if she is falling into a warm gooey abyss. Derek grunts as he picks up his thrusts. It isn't long before she hears a deep groan come from Derek and feels his hot seed fill her and coats her walls.

They're both breathing heavily, their body limp and their limbs feeling like jelly. They both lay on their backs, their skin coated in a fine layer of sweat. Drusilla's hair stuck to her back, while her heart pounded in her chest, but this time it felt nice. Derek pulls Drusilla towards him, wrapping his arm around her. She rolled over on her side, her head resting on his chest, one of her legs settled between his, and her fingers drawing patterns on his hip. She felt more relaxed than she has felt in a long time. "My favorite color's blue." Drusilla says.

"What?"

"My favorite color. It's blue." She looks up at Derek.

"I like green." Derek tucks her hair behind her ear and in doing so Drusilla realizes her glasses weren't on her. She bolts up and looks around the room.

"Where's my glasses?"

"Hey, relax." Derek says, sitting up with her and running a hand over her back. "Parker probably has them."

Drusilla felt like crying, she closes her eyes and shakes her head. Derek saw her eyes. He saw her hideous eyes. "I need my glasses."

"Drusilla." She whimpers as she keeps her eyes tightly closed. "Dru, look at me." She shakes her head. She doesn't want him to see them. He saw them enough. "Drusilla. Look at me." She opened her eyes, the tears slipping out of them and down her cheeks. "Your eyes are beautiful." He whispers, running his thumb underneath them. "I'm not disgusted by them." His words overwhelmed her. She never heard anyone say that before. Not even Kendra and her father. Drusilla sobs. "Shh, come here." Drusilla move back towards Derek. He moves them back so that his back is against the headboard and her against him. Derek lifts her up and places her between his legs, pulling her back so she rests against him. "Just relax." Derek runs his fingers up and down her arms, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?" Neither had the covers on them, their body completely exposed. Drusilla was mostly blocking Derek's, but hers were clearly able to be looked at.

"No one likes my eyes." She whispers.

"I like them." Derek whispers in her ear. She closes her eyes and leans more against Derek.

"Is this what it feels like to have a mate?"

"I think so."

"I like it." Derek chuckles and kisses her pulse point.

"I like it too." Drusilla never imagined her day would go like this, but she likes it.


End file.
